


Osphresis by legete

by MissIzzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Harm to Children, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red Room, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author summary): She will not understand what they did to her until years later, when she sees her own stolen file marked “suspected beta - neutered, age nine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osphresis by legete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [osphresis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780812) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



** **

**Title:**  Osphresis

 **Author:** legete

 **Reader:**  MissIzzy

 **Fandom:**  The Avengers

 **Characters:**  Natasha/Clint

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:**  No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** She will not understand what they did to her until years later, when she sees her own stolen file marked “suspected beta - neutered, age nine.”

 **Length:** 4:27

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/780812)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Osphresis-by-legete-read-by-MissIzzy.mp3)


End file.
